1. Field of the Invention
The present apparatus relates to exercising devices utilized in exercising and conditioning the human hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus are known in the prior art for exercising and conditioning the human hand. Exemplary of such devices are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,248 discloses a toy monolithic ball structure made of resilient material and consisting of two equal diameter spherical sections connected by a neck portion of reduced diameter. The neck portion is defined by a segment of a surface generated by the revolution of a planar arc about an axis lying in its plane. The axis in the structure coincides with the common axis connecting the center points of the two spheres. The radius of the arc is one eighth of this sphere and one embodiment. The molded ball construction will have an erratic bounce that will provide a greater challenge to those trying to bounce it than an ordinary spherical ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,691 discloses an exercising apparatus including a pair of hollow balls enclosed within a casing which may be made of any flexible material, preferably thin rubber or leather. A relative still collar encircles the casing and is interposed between the balls, the collar serving to space the balls apart. The apparatus is placed in the palm of the hand and squeezed. One of the balls is squeezed against the palm of the hand by the middle finger, fourth finger, and little finger of the operator and the other ball is squeezed the index finger and the thumb.
In the periodical, POPULAR MECHANICS, dated November, 1983, page 44 is published an article entitled "WELL ROUNDED TREATMENT", a copy of which is located in the United States Patent Office, Class 272-68. This article discloses two stainless steel spheres, each of the spheres being a ball within a ball which are manipulated by arthritis patients in the palms of their hands by placing the two balls together and manipulating the two balls in one hand of the patient.
The concept of hand conditioning with two solid spheres appeared in the Ming Dynasty of China and was universally acknowledged in the medical cicles as a functional medical apparatus to stimulate blood circulation, relax muscles, relax joints and aid in arthritic conditions.